


Training with Steve

by izawrites, reigningqueenofwords



Series: The Hawk Twins [19]
Category: Avengers, Marvel
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-12 05:47:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19561933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izawrites/pseuds/izawrites, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Training with Steve

By the time you made your way down stairs, Vin was long gone, and your stomach was growling. You looked for some good and settled on some cereal, waving to Steve who was sweaty from training. “You look…off. What’s wrong?” He asked you, concerned.

You blinked up at him, chewing on your lip. “Just fighting with Vin is all.” You looked back down to pour some milk.

“Why do I get the feeling that doesn’t happen often?” He grabbed something to drink and sat across from you.

You shrugged. “It doesn’t. I dunno if it could be considered fighting but in our own way it is.”

He nodded. “You wanna talk about it?” Steve offered, not knowing if that was okay or not.

“It’s really silly, probably.” You sighed. “And you’d probably side with him, anyway.” You muttered.

“Try me.” He shrugged. “I don’t judge.”

Biting your lip, you glanced up at him, then back down to your bowl. “He says I’m a bit obsessed, and he’s concerned.” You told him.

Steve furrowed his brows. “With Peter?” He watched you nod. “Have you had a relationship before?” He asked curiously.

“Yeah.” You shrugged. “I mean, nothing like what I have with him, though.” You blushed.

“Then you have a right to act different with him.” He nodded.

“Not according to Vin. Parker’s a superhero.” You slumped. “That anything could happen.”

Steve hummed. “Well, I mean yeah he’s different but I think you’re not wrong to feel upset.”

You stirred your cereal a bit, thinking everything over.

“He’s your brother, he’ll come around.” He assured.

“Thanks.” You sighed. “I hope.”

He gave you a half smile. “Wanna hit the bags with me later?”

Your head whipped up at that. “You want me to workout with you?” You asked, slightly confused, but not disinterested.

“If you want to.” He nodded. “Might make you feel better.”

“I don’t have workout clothes, though.” You made a face.

“I’m sure we can find something.” He offered.

“Sure, then.” You agreed. You couldn’t help but smile at how excited he was. “I’m gonna go draw for a bit. Come get me later?”

He nodded, watching you as you left.

* * *

Drawing was Vin’s thing usually, but you wanted another hobby. Sure, you could mix music more now, but you kinda wanted something quiet to work on. It required a good amount of focus but it was just for you, so you allowed yourself to enjoy it. And maybe it would be something for Vin to be proud of you for.

As you sat at your desk, you felt yourself grow a bit relaxed with the time you took on drawing. Your phone sat nearby in case Parker texted, or in case your brother decided he wasn’t upset with you anymore.

Once you felt like you had made enough progress on the paper, you stared at it a while. It wasn’t anything close to Vin’s talent, but you were pleased with it. Smiling, you debated on working on it some more, or taking a break. When someone knocked on your door, you knew you’d have to put it aside for now.

Getting up, you went over and opened it. “Found these for you.” He held out a pair of shorts and a plain tank. “I think the shorts were Nat’s at one point. They were in the laundry room.” He shrugged.

You smiled in thanks. “Cool, I’ll be right out.” You took the clothes, wondering if the shorts would fit you as you shut the door. You hummed as you looked at them, stripping and dressing quickly. They required a bit of tightening, but they would work just fine. Slipping your sneakers on, you opened the door to see Steve waiting. “Think this will work?”

He grinned and nodded. “Sure.”

While you semi trusted him, you were still nervous about all this. “I won’t get hurt, will I?”

“Not at all.” He assured. “We’ll take it slow and wrap your hands and all that.”

That made you feel a bit better. “Okay.” You gave him a nervous smile.

He gave you a charming smile. “You can watch me do it a while, though you won’t be moving the bags as much as me.” He chuckled.

“I would hope not. Only thing I’m used to hitting is other people.” You joked.

“Hopefully only in self defense.” He nodded.

“Uh. Sure.” You chuckled lightly.

He gave you a look, shaking his head. “Well, no more of that, hopefully.” He led you into the training area. You followed quietly, your eyes moving around to take in everything. You’d never been to the training area, so you weren’t sure if there was anything else that way you hadn’t seen. It seemed like the Tower was never ending. If a robber broke in, and didn’t know the layout, you doubted they’d get out.

Steve showed you to the bags, then patted the spot next to him as he sat so he could wrap your hands. You sat down and watched as he quickly, and damn near perfectly, wrapped your hands. “Wow.” You whispered as you held up a fist. “You don’t wrap your hands?” You asked as he stood.

Chuckling, he shook his hands. “Not usually. I’m used to it.”

You blinked at him, knowing exactly what he meant as he got in position near the bag.

* * *

Bucky bolted through the tower, knowing exactly where to find Steve. He was in a panic, and he hoped that you hadn’t seen the news.

You were wiping your forehead with a towel, grinning at Steve when Bucky stormed in. Your grin fell when he looked at Steve. “What’s wrong?” You asked, worried.

“Can I talk to Steve for a minute?”

You shook your head. “Oh, no. If you look like that, chances are it has something to do with the mission.” You crossed your arms, standing your ground.

Licking his lips, he groaned. “Kinda.” He panted “The Quinjet was attacked, and…I think that the mission was a distraction.”

“Why?”

“The entire school is in a hostage situation.” He winced as you went pale. “It’s on the news, but we’re waiting on instructions now.”

Steve instantly was by your side as he saw your worry deepen. It felt as though your world was pulled out from underneath you. Your father, your brother, and your boyfriend were all in danger.

“We’ll get them.” Steve assured. “We have the best agents here.”

You felt yourself begin to panic, shaking your head. “I can’t lose them.” You breathed.

“You won’t.” Bucky stated, Steve practically carrying you as they ran down to the main office level where the conference rooms were.

Nothing felt real, and you wondered if Parker or Vin tried to reach you. “My phone!”

“We’ll have someone go get it.” Steve stated as he sat you down. All you could do was nod, faintly aware when Bucky turned on different news stations all around the room.

Soon people were coming in to hand the Captain reports, most of them not even noticing you were there. Your eyes couldn’t pick which screen to watch. Tears filled your eyes as you watched hundreds of police cars around the perimeter of the school.

That wasn’t even including the worry you felt for your father and the team. “Are they covering the crash?” You choked out.

Bucky shook his head. “Not a crash. They were attacked when they landed. That was like two days ago!”

You made a face and nodded, staring down at your hands. What would you do without them? You knew Parker was probably doing the best to make sure his classmates were safe, but you also knew he would do anything for anyone even if he put himself at risk.

Leaning your elbows on your knees, you hung your head and your hands gripped your hair. You felt Bucky place his metal hand on your neck, cooling your heated skin. Hearing the news mention Spider-Man, you teared up.

“They’re saying he managed to sneak into the school.” Steve mumbled, nodding to himself as he knew the truth. “Good cover up.”

You couldn’t help but shoot him a look. “Unless some asshat shoots him!”

Steve understood your worry, but gave you a reassuring look. “He’s really good.”

Groaning, you look back to the news. Your eyes darted between the screens, searching for any sign that any part of your family was safe. Not knowing was the worst. “Here.” You jumped when Bucky handed you your phone. “Had an agent get it.”

You nodded in thanks, unlocking it quickly. Your breath caught when you saw a message from Vin, afraid to open it. Licking your lips, your hands were shaking as you clicked it.

_Love you sis._

When that was all you read, you burst into fresh tears, leaning your forehead on the table. Bucky sat next to you, silent, but there for you. When you caught your breath, you shakily typed a reply, wanting him to know you loved him too. Once it was sent, you leaned your forehead against Bucky’s shoulder, sniffling.

* * *

Vin scrambled to open your text when his phone went off. His hands were steady despite him being quite nervous about the situation. Reading your words helped him a bit, and he hoped that Parker was okay, too. He didn’t know where he was or what he was doing but he hoped he was at least safe.

He looked around when the power went out and sighed. He hugged his phone to him, looking at his fellow students. He wondered if Steve and Bucky were supposed to do something. He sent you another text.

_It’ll be okay._

He blinked, feeling numb for a moment. He would be okay, right? Vin was starting to understand why you were all but ditching school, and felt like an ass for trying to talk you into coming back. He groaned, hoping he could get the chance to apologize. That would be on his mind until this was all cleared up.

Students started mumbling, so Vin peeked up, hoping to find some good news. Spotting Parker, well, Spider-Man, he didn’t know whether to feel relieved…or even more worried. As the superhero scaled the windows, Vin watched him secure the windows from the outside. “Be safe, man.” He muttered to himself. While most of his classmates were in awe by Spiderman, Vin knew it was just his friend Parker under the suit.

 _“It looks like Spider-Man is attempting to block off entry to the school.”_ Came the voice of a reporter, making you look up at the tv.

“Dammit, Peter.” You mumbled, eyes trained on the screen.

Bucky put his arm around you. “He’ll be fine.” He tried to assure you.

Licking your lips, you looked over to him. “Go.” You told him. “To the school.”

“Doll, the cops have this under control.” He tried to calm you down.

You scoffed. “You think I trust those hacks to get my brother, my boyfriend, and all those other kids out safely?”

Bucky glanced up at Steve then back at you. “What about you?”

“What about me?” You asked. “I’m not the one being held hostage by psychos.”

Bucky stared at you for a good moment before nodding. “Let’s suit up then.” He told Steve. Hearing that gave you a tiny bit more hope. If they were there, Parker wouldn’t be alone.

“Please keep me updated if you can.” You mumbled as he stood.

“Of course.” He nodded in agreement. “How about you try calling your dad? If that mission was a diversion, and they were attacked two days ago, we might get lucky and they’re well enough to get back here.”

You nodded, unlocking your phone and typing out his contact name. Your thumb hovered over it for a moment before hitting call. You listened to it ring, heart dropping with each second. “Y/N?” Came his voice, sounding worried. You never called him.

“Dad.” Was all you said, voice filled with emotion and relief. “Are you okay?”

He sighed. “Yeah, I’m okay.” He assured you. “I’m taking it you heard about the attack?”

You hummed. “Yeah.” You sniffled. “And now the school is on lock down.”

“Wait, what? What happened?” He asked.

You sat up straight as you explained, repeating what the news had said. “So it was a distraction the guys said…”

* * *

Clint was instantly worried about Vin, but thankful you were safe. He relayed the information to the team, explaining Parker was already on it. “So are Steve and Bucky.” You chimed in, still on the phone with him.

“Thankfully.” Nat spoke, sitting by Clint. “The police won’t do anything helpful at this point.”

“I’m worried about them.”

“I’ll try and get feed going to us.” Tony perked up.

You let out a sigh, your eyes staring ahead. “Do you want me to let you guys go, and you do whatever it is you do?” 

“You can stay on the line.” Clint told you. “It’ll help me not worry as much.”

“I’m in one of the conference rooms, surrounded by agents. Not too much can happen here.” You told him honestly seconds before it sounded like something exploding in the tower.

“Y/N?” He shouted into the phone, hearing you yelp. 


End file.
